Uncontrollable
by molly1925
Summary: Clint finds himself back under Loki's control who is not in a particularly forgiving mood. Ends with a surprise. This is a one shot.


**Okay, this is my first Avengers story, so sorry if I get the characters wrong. Please bear with me and read the whole thing, I honestly think it is pretty good.  
**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

I laid on the ground, and slowly breathed in the smoky air. I coughed lightly, and tried to move only to find I couldn't. I laid here for a few more seconds, and frowned mentally at my inability to move. I tried a few more time, and grew increasingly frustrated over my lack of ability to do a simple thing. I couldn't even open my eyes on my own.

A minutes later, the sound of a person approaching grew louder. Again, I struggled to get up and move, but again, nothing happened. A high voice came with the footsteps and said, "Relax, archer, you have no need to struggle! The best thing you could do is to give in. It is only natural for you to give in, and let a higher power like myself take control."

Clint lay still, it was Loki. And some how I was under his control again. Loki chuckled before he said, "There, doesn't that feel better? More natural for you? Now I have a surprise for you, so you must get up now." I could feel my body move as Loki made me stand up.

Loki chuckled as he said, "Open your eyes now.", Like he was talking to a kid who he was giving a Christmas present. My eyes opened slowly, the smoke in the air blocked most of my vision, but I could see the room I was in was destroyed. Loki stood in front of me, a smug smile was on his face. Loki gestured for me to follow him, and my legs took me after Loki. As I passed through the hallway from the room I was in, I noticed other destroyed rooms with open doors, rooms with blood in them.

Loki passed by those rooms silently, and I did the same. After a few minutes, we reached a doorway the end of the hall. Loki chuckled darkly, and gestured me toward the room and the closed door. I stepped forward, and opened the wooden door. It creaked and whined as it opened to reveal yet another damaged room.

There was no blood in this room, no damaged furniture, there was no windows to bring light into the dim, dusty room. There was the sound of a click, and a florescent light bulb turned on and bathed the walls with its flickering yellow light.

I heard a groan, it came from the center of the room. The source of the groan was a woman with short, curly, red hair. She knelt hands held over her head by chains. She slowly raised her head and I recognized the anger in her eyes, the unbreakable spirit that I had always admired. The woman was Natasha, my partner. Natasha looked at me and said weakly, "Clint, you need to help me. Then we need to find the others, so we can beat Loki, permanently."

Clint was silent. Loki's control would not let him answer her. Natasha frowned, and asked, "Clint, what are you doing here, how did you get free? Loki chuckled as he said, "He didn't get free. He is just more useful to me here than if he is in a cell like you. Loki smirked as he looked down at Natasha as he continued," You could be useful as well. All you have to do is give in, and give me control. It won't be hard. Just give in and let me deal with life. It is only natural for you humans to give into a powerful being such as myself."

Natasha scoffed as she said, "No matter how many times you gloat, bluster, and brag, I will never give into you." Loki raised his eyebrows as he asked, "You are determined that you shall never join me, no matter how kindly I ask or whatever I promise that you shall get?" Natasha frowned, and spat at him. Loki looked at the saliva and said, "So be it. I have no intention of letting any dangerous criminals threaten my rule over you humans. Archer, dispose of her."

Natasha glared at Loki as he brought out a black bag. Loki smirked as he closed the door and locked it. Natasha looked at me and said, "Fight back, Clint. You did it before, so you can do it again." Mentally, I sighed, the only reason I got back to normal was because she knocked me to my senses, literary.

I slowly opened the black bag, and started to pull out its contents. The first I pulled out was a pair of pliers. Next, was a knife, and a cigarette lighter. It didn't take long to understand what I would do. Natasha had always told me that she was worried what would happen if the people she had worked for had found her. I had always made sure that wouldn't happen.

Against my own wishes, I picked up the pliers and grabbed one of her hands and put one of her fingers in it I and pressed down, breaking the bone. Natasha clenched her teeth to stop her screams. I mutely continued, despite the sickening sound of every bone in her fingers and thumbs breaking. Mentally, I shuddered, and groaned. The sight of her mangled hands was painful.

But, I only moved to grab her foot. Natasha struggled, But having been mistreated for weeks took its toll on her body. She was unable to fight for any amount of time. It was only a short while before I continued and Natasha groaned in pain.

Natasha clenched her teeth as she gasped, "Fight back Clint." I wished I could, but my body wouldn't respond. Instead it reached for the lighter, and burned first the bottoms of her feet, then the palms of her hands. The stench of Natasha's burning flash was sickening, but I still continued and burned the exposed skin on her arms.

Finally, I picked up the knife. For a moment, I looked at my reflection , my eyes were cold, emotionless. They hid every bit of the pain I felt. I pressed the knife to her wrist, and slowly slipped the blade against her arm, cutting away the skin. Natasha shudder, and a whimper escaped from her lips. Slowly, I move the knife, and cut off more skin eliciting a small cry from Natasha. i kept going, until her forearms were completely lacking skin.

Natasha was breathing hard, tears stubbornly worked their way down her face as I reach the knife up, and slowly cut the skin off of her cheeks, then setting down the knife. I stood up and look down at Natasha, her eyes were wide, and she choked out the words, " Clint, please ... " But I only bring my knife across her face, over and over again.

I can hear her screams. They echo in my head until I finally stop and lean down and slide the knife's blade against her throat. A gurgle comes from Natasha's throat, as blood leaks from her lips. She looks at me for a minute, the coughs and slumps, only the handcuffs kept her upright.

I looked at her body, it was mangled, and bloody, and finally, I could hear myself. I was screaming, and this time, it's not just in my mind. I killed her, I killed Natasha. I collapsed to my knees, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I could hear Loki opened the door as I say, "I killed her. I can't believe ... I ... I killed her." Loki chuckled, as he sang "Not just her, all of them" I stared at him hollowly as I repeat, "All of them?" Then I think about how quiet the place was. Thor was not trying to reform Loki, Iron Man had not called any suit of armor, Hulk wasn't shouting about being the strongest there is, and Cap wasn't giving a monologue on why we would win.

All of then. I didn't kill just Tasha, I killed all the Avengers. That was why the rooms were filled with blood.

I gripped the knife tightly in my hand. It was Loki's fault. He made me kill them. I shook with anger, turned, and stabbed Loki. He appeared stunned as he looked at the knife in his chest. He didn't seem to understand why it was there. He just stared as I pulled out the blade, and stabbed him with it a second time, then a third, and forth, then a fifth. By the time Loki realized what had happened, he was soaked in his own blood.

Loki choked out the words, "I am a god. You can not kill me, I am a immortal!" I frowned as I said, "Do I look l like care?" Loki said nothing. He just fell back and laid still. I felt something warm, and wet on me, and saw the septre stuck right through my chest.

I turned to Natasha and said, "Hey Tasha, we won. We killed Loki." I hugged her close, and kissed her lips lightly before I whispered, "We saved the earth." Somehow, I wrapped my arms around Tasha's waist, and rested my head on her shoulder as the world faded from my sight.

...

I bolted upright as I woke up from my nightmare. Natasha stirred next to me in our bed and asked, "Clint, what is it?" I looked at her as I said, "I had this dream where Loki won and he made me kill you and the others. Then I killed him, and died because I had been stabbed." I frowned, the dream didn't make any sense, how did I kill Loki?

Natasha rolled over so that she laid slightly on top of me as she said, "But that didn't happen. We stopped Loki, and he in prison in Asgard." I smirked and nodded at the thought of how Loki looked with a 'muzzle' on. Natasha smiled lightly as she said, "See, you're over it already. Now go to sleep." I nodded, and wrapped my arms around her before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Surprise, it was all a dream! So, what did you think? Was it good, bad, were you bored to tears (literary or metaphorically)? Please review and tell me.**

**Anyway the funny part is, I knew the whole time that this was going to be a dream, but I still cried at the part where Black Widow died while typing this anyway! How weird is that?**


End file.
